She told me not to worry, but I never believed her
by Shilozen
Summary: Or, five times Skye told Jemma not to worry and the one time she didn't. Skimmons friendship and undertones of pre-relationship. One-Shot.


She told me not to worry, but I never believed her

1.

Skye comes back from the field battered and bruised and sporting a nasty-looking welt on the side of her face, but still smiling like an idiot at a joke that Hunter made. Jemma fusses and complains about Skye being more careful and Fitz has to laugh as he scans Skye's vitals for her. Jemma's pulled out an old-school thermometer and stuck it into Skye's mouth.

"For precautions' sake", she says.

Skye rolls her eyes and goes along with it, but when Jemma's done and finished, Skye approaches her gently.

"Don't worry about me, Jem," she says, and Jemma sighs. She doesn't want to not worry about her.

2.

Skye slips on the way to the lab and Jemma and Leo scurry out to help her up. Leo scrubs at the offending slippery spot while Jemma props Skye up on the examination table and, once again, fusses about her like a worried mother hen.

"Why are you so worried about me?" Skye asks with a prod to Jemma's shoulder.

"Well, first of all, you're my closest friend after Leo," Jemma says as she helps Skye alleviate the pain in her back from the fall, "and secondly, you and I are the only two girls on the team. And no, I don't count Agent May. She's much older."

What Jemma doesn't realize as she's saying this is that May is watching and listening at the surveillance station with Coulson. With a completely straight face, she asks Coulson, "Am I really that old?" Coulson smirks.

Skye gives Jemma a tight hug and whispers into her ear, "I'm glad you care, but you shouldn't stress yourself out or worry too much. I'll be fine."

Jemma doesn't believe her.

3.

Jemma is shot in the shoulder by a Hydra agent while trying to rescue hostages with the team. Skye becomes the worrywart in this situation and refuses to leave Jemma's side.

Skye is on the Bus mumbling to herself not to freak out when Jemma, who is sitting next to her and is all but bleeding through her bandage, leans her head on Skye's shoulder, causing her mumbling to stop abruptly.

"Thank you for helping me," Jemma mutters sleepily.

Jemma yawns and slips her hand into Skye's.

"You're a lifesaver," Jemma says lethargically. "Will I be okay."

Skye smiles weakly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. You'll be just fine."

Jemma knows better and tries to rush getting back to the Playground.

4.

Leo gets the flu during the cold Winter months and Jemma takes care of him during that time. Leo claims that someday Jemma will have to do this for his future children and Jemma just shakes her head and laughs at her friend.

Skye comes to visit Leo every afternoon to watch a movie with him. Leo tells Skye that she needs to take care of herself and not become a walking flu virus like he is. Skye tells Leo that he's going to get better soon and so is the movie, so he needs to keep his voice down.

Jemma and Skye relax on a couch while Leo is resting and talk about the upcoming mission. Skye puts an arm around Jemma and grins.

"Jem, we have nothing to worry about!"

Jemma's stomach churns.

5.

Skye gets captured and so does Jemma.

The team doesn't come for days and when the days meld together, Jemma begins to worry, as the tortures have already begun.

Skye gets burned.

Jemma gets electrocuted.

Skye is beaten.

Jemma is forced to watch Skye get beaten.

The reverse happens.

After three weeks, four days, and counting, Jemma breaks down and cries in their little holding cell while Skye holds her and whispers, "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry. We'll be fine..."

Jemma just sobs even harder because she knows that she's already not fine.

6.

The team arrives and beats the pulp out of their captors and torturers. May herself takes a personal vengeance on every one of the villains.

Leo is the one that finds them and Coulson is the one that calms them down. Trip is the one who lights the place on fire and May is the one who gets everyone to the Bus. Skye carries Jemma to the Bus and stays beside her the whole time.

Jemma looks up at Skye with teary eyes and says "I'm glad you were there with me to help me."

Skye smiles and hugs Jemma tightly, knowing that her words are useless right now.

Jemma doesn't worry about a thing.


End file.
